gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Round Table Conference
__TOC__ Reward Themes * Penal : * Military : * Religion : * Tax : Items * Domestic : Scrolls * Agriculture : off-site (meaning out-of-maze) resources. Issues Table Explications: *The issue is as it appears on the screen, spelling mistakes included. *Any ?' denotes an uncertainty or lack of content. Please remove them once confirmed. *'Effect type is to allow sorting of the table based on the type of reward. Feel free to add new types if one feels pertinent. *'Seen in' If the issue as so far been confirmed in only 1 maze, the name of than maze. Once an issue has been confirmed to occur in multiple mazes, one can reasonably assume that the issue can occur in any maze and the value should simply be Any. Most issues, if not all, are probably available everywhere. Odds Assuming that: * Each knight gumball in your team, except King Arthur who doesn't vote, vote in favor of the issue. * Each other knight at the table has a 50% chance to vote yes. (This is a wild guess) Then, the table below gives the odds to get at least 3/4/5/6 yes votes depending on the number of voting knights in your team when the issue doesn't belong to a class boosted by one of those gumballs. Obviously, if the issue being voted on is boosted by one of your knights, the odds will be a lot better than what is shown below. One should remember that it is entirely possible that the algorithm used in the game doesn't correspond to the assumptions made above. Notes * The Conference is called by using the Round Table object that shows up in the maze. The Round Table tile is not flipped by default and it can be used even if there are still monsters around. * When the conference occurs, it can be difficult to guess what is the type of the issue being voted on unless you play King Arthur. One way to know is if some votes are converted from No to Yes: If you are observant and quick you can see which knight made a comment to force other knights to change their vote. That knight will be one of the gumballs in your team and will correspond to the class issue. This is why there is a (?) on some of the results above: it shows doubt about the actual class of the issue. * Each of the knights in your team (except King Arthur who doesn't vote) will always vote in favor of the issue proposed even if that issue is not of the class corresponding to his exclusive skill. * If you have King Arthur in your team, you can select the issue. * The issue is passed if it has 3 votes in favor or more. 2 or less votes means you get nothing. The amount of the reward depends on the number of votes in favor. * The result depends quantitatively on the number of votes obtained. As in you get 4 scrolls if you get 4 votes but 5 scrolls if you get 5 votes. This is why the number of votes obtained is listed with the results. * During the Conference, you first see King Arthur declaim the issue and then, 6 knights will vote. In order of voting : Gaheris, Lamorak , Galahad, Gawaine, Lancelot , Mordred. Mordred is not currently a playable gumball. Display This is an example of how the conference looks when it starts if you don't have King Arthur in your team to first select the issue.